Power of Two
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: MitKo song fic *One shot*. Kogure has a problem about his mom and dad who pushes him into marrying a girl he doesn't love and Mitsui gladly helps him out. ( Sequel: Liberate Me)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:

It's been a while since I've written a romance fanfic…Minna…please bear with me…this is my FIRST Yaoi songfic. I may not be that good but maybe this fic would give ya some happiness. I chose MitKo 'coz they're really cute together and they always look so INTIMATE J  Hope you guys could enjoy this fic and don't forget to review!!!!!!!

By the way, please check out my other fanfics TO OUR DREAMS (an SD fanfic pertaining to their future…) and COUNTLESS TEARS AND THE UNENDING SORROW (A crossover between Yuyu Hakusho and HXH). Watch out for my upcoming RyoAya fic entitled I'D NEVER LEAVE.

Disclaimer: Power of two and SD belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing them….

_Power of Two…_

_A MitKo fanfiction by Hagaki Ozuno…_

_Now the parking lot is empty everyone's gone someplace…_

_I pick you up and in the trunk I've packed a cooler and a two day suitcase_

Kogure hopped onto Mitsui's red convertible parked right in front of his house with his black Dickies bag and another one in a shade of blue and white on this night of February 26. He hurriedly wore his black leather jacket and ordered Mitsui to drive right now, his chestnut brown eyes hidden under the gleam of his glasses in the moonlight showed sheer

determination and urgency…

_Cause there's a place we like to drive way out in the country_

_Five miles out of the city limit we're singin' and your_

_hands upon my knee…_

Mitsui decisively drove quickly as Kogure fastened the seatbelt around his waist, and then rested his elbow on the window and while his head at the back of his hand. He gave out an exasperated sigh as he gave his house a last, farewell look, and onto the cold, evening streets on his neighborhood. He tapped Mitsui's knee and Mitsui responded by raising an eyebrow.

" Drive a bit faster, please…bring me anywhere…anywhere far away from this place…"

Mitsui then looked at the frantic glassed by the corner of his eye, then suspired ponderously, stepping on the gas pedal harder.

Long silence filled the atmosphere until they reached the main road. Mitsui halted at the red sign, limply plopping his back onto the rest of his seat. He then looked at Kogure who was clutching his jacket tightly, the feeling of hurt seen through his gentle yet fragile figure.

" May…I know what's bothering you…?"

Kogure slowly turned around to stare Mitsui at the depths of his deep, blue orbs. Mitsui nearly jumped off his shoes when he saw…_Kiminobu was crying_…

" My parents suddenly came back from France…" he started as he solemnly wiped his tears welling his nearly puffed eyes. " And they brought me this…girl…"

Choking when he heard the word "girl", Mitsui suddenly felt a mix of uneasy feelings inside his body. A girl? For his Kimi?

That shouldn't and COULDN'T be…

_Kiminobu- the one I loved through these years…?_

" and…?"

" I…I hell refused it. My parents got mad and still insisted this *French girl* on me.."

Mitsui's hopes lightened as he heard about his friend's disapproval. " But why…? Any reason…?" He asked slowly, searching for a quick answer from Kogure. He then saw Kogure turn the other direction, probably because he doesn't want Mitsui to see his now reddening face.

" I..I…" He stammered as he felt his ears start to get hot. " It's becau-". Mitsui who stuffed a granola bar on his mouth cut off his sentence

" I think I pressured you a bit by asking you suddenly a difficult question. Just tell me the reason when you're ready." He said as he stepped again on the gas pedal as the light tuned green. Kogure had no choice but to take a bite at the granola bar nearly choking him. He finally found a little reason for him to smile for the first time this week. 

" Thanks…" He murmured as sports of red covered his face once more.

" And don't cry. It's not like you." Mitsui added with a chuckle.

_So we're okay, we're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying_

_Chase all the ghosts from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_I'm smarter than the tricks played in your heart_

_We'll look at them together then we'll take 'em apart_

_Adding up a total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by THE POWER OF TWO_

" Mitsui-san…"  Kogure said after finishing the granola bar Mitsui had FORCIBLY given him.

" Don't call me that. You could call me Hisashi or Sashi-chan for short. Just don't call me Mit-chin or I'll kill you."Mitsui said as he turned left at a corner.

" But..isn't that too-"

" Friendly? Well, I don't mind. Is it okay if I call you Kiminobu or Kimi-chan?" Kogure gave out a slight giggle after staring at Mitsui. " Fine, fine. Kiminobu would be okay."

" Uh…Kiminobu?" Mitsui said, trying to adjust to the new atmosphere when he says Kogure's first name.

" Yeah?"

" You're…afraid of relationships...are you?"

Kogure looked down at his bag and remained quite for a while. " Not. Really… It's just that I'm not good at these things. Being a nerd, bookworm, useless person I-"

" No!"  Mitsui cut of Kogure's sentence. " No...I mean…you're not a nerd, nor are you useless…" He said as he tried to hide his burning cheeks. " Maybe those who stuck that in your head are the persons who doesn't know who to look at the person deeply…I mean, you know…Just remember whatever kind of discrimination someone throws at you, ignore it and live the way you are! You're the one who controls it, not them!"

" I...appreciate your thought…" Kogure said as he toyed with the strap of his bag.

" Hey, Kiminobu. What if I say…I like you…?" Kogure steamed red when he heard this. " Mit...Mitsui-san!!!"

" Don't get me wrong! As A FRIEND!!!! And hven't I told you that you should call me Hisashi?" He exclaimed as he parked in front of a store that was closed.

" Uh...right…" Kogure muttered. " I'm sorry."

" Why should you be? It was just a misunderstanding, that's all…"

_That's…all…?_

" Uh...I don't know…" Kogure said blankly.

" Are you satisfied that you ran away from that girl?" Mitsui asked, popping two cans of soda open, then giving the other one to Kogure.

" Very. I'm glad that I ran away." Kogure replied, accepting the raven-haired boy's offer.

_You know the things that I am afraid of, I'm not afraid to tell_

_And if we ever leave a legacy_

_It's that we loved each other well_

_'Cause I've seen the shadows of so many people_

_Trying on the treasures of youth_

**_But a road that fast ends in a fatal crash_**

**_I'm glad we got off to tell you the truth_**

****

_Coz we're okay, we're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying_

_Chase all the ghosts from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_I'm smarter than the tricks played in your heart_

_We'll look at them together then we'll take 'em apart_

_Adding up a total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by THE POWER OF TWO_

****

****

 Thirty minutes had passed since they settled on the empty car park space before a department store. The sky started to brighten up a bit, yet the air was still freezing cold.

" All these years…" Mitsui started, taking a last sip from his can of soda. Kogure then looked at him with a questioning face as Mitsui started again. " All these years that I lived…I have been in love with one person. Since I was in junior high, I often see that person in the balcony, persistently cheering for me even at the last minute. That person had that soft, brown eyes and dark chestnut brown hair. That person's cheers drive me into my great play. When I became a freshman in senior high, I saw him again. My heart jumped nearly a million feet from the ground when I knew…I was his schoolmate and teammate…"

" But my pride and my competitive attitude drove me to the other way. I didn't realize how much I bothered him when he often visits me at the hospital after the day I had my injury. Not only that, I left him for two sad years alone, because I joined some group of goons. I had become terrible. I changed into a goddamned nobody. Not only did I suffered from not playing my favorite sport, I suffered because I never get to see him again…And then, the day I went back to the court and fought everyone, I did the worst thing that I've regretted for my whole life. Slap his face. Slap his beautiful face that made him lose his temper, which was unusual for him to do. He grabbed my collar and threw me words…which woke me up. I became myself again…"

" I loved him so much and until now, the feeling would never change… I've made a promise never to leave him, but does he know my feeling? Now I know he knows it… Kiminobu, do you know who that person is…?" Kogure knew the answer but he shook his head, his eyes filled with happiness and tears.

" My one…and only…_YOU_…"

_And now we're talking bout a difficult thing and your eyes are getting wet_

_But I took us for better and I took us for worse, don't you ever forget it_

_The steel bars between me and a promise suddenly bend with ease _

" I also have something to tell you…" He said as he swallowed up all his nervousness. " I also have one person that I treasured in my heart for all these years… That person caught my attention while he was playing gracefully there at the court. I admit, that person hurt my feelings three years ago, but I really didn't mind at all. Even though he slapped me, hit my face and saw the limit of my temper, I really didn't care at all. What matters is that I loved him a lot, and now that he said his feelings, I am happy and confident about saying mine." He said as he wrapped his arms around the smiling Mitsui. " I loved him a lot…I loved YOU a lot…_And  the closer I am bound in love with you, the closer I am free…"_

Mitsui then broke the embrace and tilted Kogure's head upwards. " You wouldn't be lonely again…" He said before savoring a sweet kiss from his love…

_Coz we're okay, we're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying_

_Chase all the ghosts from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_I'm smarter than the tricks played in your heart_

_We'll look at them together then we'll take 'em apart_

_Adding up a total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by THE POWER OF TWO_

~Owari~ (March 10, 2003 7:52 pm)

A.N:

Well, there ya have it. What do you think about it?!?!


	2. OOPS!

OopS! Just look at the separate story, entitled LIBERATE ME. That's the Epilouge…

SOWEE!!!- Hagaki Ozuno


End file.
